Short and Fat
Summary Members of Firehouse 51 are less than thrilled when Captain Patterson steps in as replacement for Chief Boden while he deals with clearing his good name. When Severide learns of the potential whereabouts of Serena, Chicago P.D's Officer Atwater and Officer Ruzek head to Lake Carlyle to try and uncover additional clues on Boden's case. Meanwhile, Herrmann and Otis give Freddie a job that keeps him close by and Jimmy and Chili elicit more attention then either bargained for, causing some friction between them. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Dora Madison Burge as Paramedic Jessica "Chili" Chilton * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Steven R. McQueen as Firefighter Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Rachel Nichols as Jamie Killian * Melissa Ponzio as Donna Boden * Brian J. White as Captain Dallas Patterson * Fredric Lehne as Deputy District Chief Ray Riddle * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Ilfenesh Hadera as Serena Holmes * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson Co-Stars * Ralph Rodriguez as Freddie Clemente * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Mindy Bell as Suzie Wilder * Leigh Foster as Austin * DuShon Brown as Connie * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Mark Hengst as Roger Maddox * Rob Fenton as Wormwood * Joshua Fardon as Truck Driver * Jennifer Weigel as Melissa Brosh-McKenna * Andy John Roesgen as TV Anchor * Chandra Michaels as Female Anchor * Michael Hargrove as Sheriff * Matt Samson as Attorney * Javier Rivera as Desk Clerk * Nick Mestad as Ferret Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Danielle Gelber as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Carla Corwin as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Ian McCulloch as Consulting Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Megan D'Arco as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Tiller Russell as Executive Story Editor * Michael A. O'Shea as Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes